


Day Five: Didn't Know They Were Dating

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, One Shot, POV Third Person, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma spend their weekends together, eat out, and play video games, just as friends do. But they also hold hands on the way to school, and Kuroo braids Kenma’s hair before they go to sleep, and sometimes they’ll kiss when they wake up together. Kuroo never thought about what this implies before. It doesn't necessarily mean they're dating, though, it doesn't feel strictly platonic either...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Day Five: Didn't Know They Were Dating

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Tsukishima asks, bending over to pick up a volleyball in a way that is somehow both lazy and effortless.

“Hah?” Kuroo replies, brow furrowed. Tsukishima doesn’t have the smirk he usually does when delivering one of his jabs. He looks…sincere, or at least the closest Tsukishima can get to it.

“Shorty,” Tsukishima adds. His hands motion the height by his knee, which frankly, is a bit ridiculous, even if Kenma _is_ tiny. Then again, everyone may as well be a midget in comparison to Kei.

“He means Kenma,” Bokuto clarifies before jumping into a spike that just slips out of Kuroo’s reach.

“But we’re not dating?” Kuroo replies, sending the ball back over to Bokuto’s side.

Both of the boys turned to look at him as if to say _dude._

“He kissed your cheek when he left after dinner today,” Bokuto says. “If only Akaashi would do the same to me.”

“Bro, you’ll get there,” Kuroo assures with a smile, “but Kenma and I aren’t like that.”

“Then what are you like?”

Kuroo pauses. He and Kenma spend their weekends together, eat out, and play video games, just as friends do. But they also hold hands on the way to school, and Kuroo braids Kenma’s hair before they go to sleep, and sometimes they’ll kiss when they wake up together. He never thought about what this implies before.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo shrugs, “we’re just like me and Kenma. We just do what feels natural.”

“I’m not sure, dude. I think you’ve been dating this entire time,” Bokuto cackles before delivering a devasting spike.

Kuroo rolls it over in his head. Him and Kenma dating. Kenma being his boyfriend. It certainly isn’t unpleasant. It goes without saying that Kenma is one of the most important people in Kuroo’s life. But is their relationship platonic? Most people don’t make out with their friends after all.

“Huh,” is all he says, before returning to practice. It’s hard to concentrate when Bokuto’s words are floating through his head.

_I think you’ve dating this entire time._

\---

The moon is visible when Kuroo slides into Kenma’s bed, automatically assuming the position of big spoon.

“Kenma,” he begins, whispering so he won’t wake up the others.

“Yeah,” Kenma replies, taking the hand Kuroo has wrapped around his waist. His fingers are cold, but soft, beneath his own.

“Are we…” Kuroo steels himself, swallows, “Are we boyfriends?”

Kenma doesn’t respond for a bit. Then, he turns around and looks at Kuroo.

“Do you think we’re boyfriends?” Kenma retorts.

“That’s not an answer.”

“You didn’t answer either.”

Kuroo sighs, but it’s Kenma who interrupts the silence, body tense when he says, “I was under the impression that we were dating, but if you don’t want-”

“No, no, no, I think…I think I do want that, I just didn’t…”

“Realise?” Kenma offers. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot, right?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, and turns back over.

“Embarrassing,” he mutters, and promptly pretends to be asleep.

Kuroo leans over to kiss his cheek, and shuts his eyes too, feeling a lot lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @blumenwrites


End file.
